Taken
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: When Nikki is kidnapped from outside of the lab, can she be saved? And if she is can she truly recover from her ordeal? Re-write of my old fic 'Kidnapped'
1. Chapter 1

**Right, this is a re-write of my old 'Kidnapped' story, trying to make it a bit better with more detail etc. Caught the 'lets be horrible to Nikki again' bug from certain people on Twitter, you know who you are lovelies :P**

** Reviews would be appreciated of course.**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

Nikki Alexander walked down the empty street in the direction of her car. She had been at the lab when she had got the call telling her of a crime scene that needed her expertise and, despite Harry having moaned that she was getting the scene and not him, she had just grinned at him and walked out of the lab, hearing him grumbling behind her. Pulling out her car keys Nikki went to open her car door when she heard a slight noise behind her, turning her head slightly to see what it was, she saw nothing there and she rolled her eyes at herself as she turned back to her car. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist from behind and she let out a loud gasp, this allowed the person holding her to clamp a cloth down on her face, Nikki unable to stop herself from breathing in, smelling a sour smell before her eyelids drooped and she stopped fighting, becoming limp in the arms of her attacker.

* * *

"Harry where's Nikki?" Leo asked as he walked through the lab into the direction of his office, eager to get home to Janet who had invited her two cousins round for dinner to meet him. Harry looked up from his computer, where Leo knew he was doing anything apart from his paperwork, and frowned.

"She was called to a scene about" Harry checked his watch "two hours ago" he finished as he looked back at the computer screen "I said I'd go but she beat me to the door"

"Couldn't exit your game of Mah Jong quick enough?" Leo smirked slightly at Harry who gave him an innocent look, the older man chuckling as he stepped into his office and then called out "Nikki's on call tonight anyway, you should get home after your very taxing day"

"Hey, I did some paperwork" Harry replied incredulously, not looking up from his computer as Leo walked from his office with his jacket and briefcase and looked at him pointedly. "Okay, maybe I wrote a few lines"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Leo chuckled as he shook his head, closing his office door and locking it as Harry shut down his computer and stood up "Wish me luck, two of Janet's cousins are coming for dinner"

"Male or female?"

"Female"

Harry laughed loudly and Leo rolled his eyes at his younger friend.

"Enjoy"

"One is a chef so I hope she's making dinner. Enjoy your takeaway" Leo shot back and Harry chuckled, the older man walking across the lab and opening the double doors, holding them open for Harry as well. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Leo"

* * *

Later on that night and Harry was brought out of a particularly lovely dream involving himself, Nikki and very little clothing by the ringing of his house phone. He groaned sleepily and ignored it by burying his head deeper in his pillow and pulling the duvet further up his body, trying to go back to sleep again, annoyed that the dream had been broken. He sighed when the ringing stopped but a few seconds later groaned loudly as his mobile started to vibrate loudly on his bedside table. Deciding that it must be quite important for both his phones to be ringing, Harry reached out a hand from under his duvet and picked up his still vibrating phone, glancing at his bedside clock, the illuminated numbers telling him that it was almost one fifteen in the morning.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Harry is Nikki with you?" came Leo's concerned voice down the phone and Harry sighed, trying to clear his head from sleep.

"With me?" he asked, his voice husky from disuse and sleep "No, why?" wondering why Leo would think Nikki was with him in the middle of the night. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes as Leo continued to speak.

"She didn't turn up at the scene she was called to" Leo explained, his voice full of worry, and Harry's eyes flew open, his stomach clenching at the words.

"What? Where is she?" Harry demanded, worry running through him, all sleep gone from his body as he sat up in the bed.

"We don't know" Leo replied quickly "Hold on, I'm at the lab with the police"

Harry heard Leo move the phone away from his ear and the younger man climbed quickly out of bed, wondering why he hadn't been called before as he grabbed the pair of jeans that were on the chair next to his bed. He balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he sat down and pulled the jeans on over his boxers, standing up and zipping them up, willing Leo to hurry up and come back. He grabbed a shirt from his washing pile and pulled that on as well, quickly doing it up and running his hand through his hair.

"Harry they've found her car" Leo said into his ear as Harry slipped his shoes on, grabbing his jacket, his stomach rolling "It's where Nikki parked it, the keys are in the car door but there's no sign of Nikki"

Harry swallowed heavily, quickening his pace as he ran from his bedroom and down the dark hallway, grabbing his keys from the table as he passed and jogging to his front door.

"I'm on my way" he told Leo when he could think of something to say and he heard Leo call over to one of the policemen.

"Right, be careful" Leo told him pointedly and then hung up the phone before Harry could say anything else.

Harry climbed into his car and threw his mobile onto the passenger seat next to him, gripping the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles went white before taking a deep breath and starting the car. As he pulled out of his parking space a rising feeling of dread filled him which he was unable to push out of his mind.

* * *

"What have they found?" Harry demanded as he climbed out of his car outside of the lab, locking it as Leo ran over to him. There was a few police cars hanging around and Harry could see SOCOs mingling down the street where he knew Nikki's car was.

"Nothing new, they're processing the scene now" Leo told him and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder when he didn't respond "Harry, we called her mobile but no-one answered, it just kept ringing. We couldn't hear it anywhere around here and you know she always keeps it on loud so she may have it with her and might be able to ring us"

The younger man turned his head to look at Leo and gave him a short nod before turning back in the direction of Nikki's car, reaching into his pocket for his own mobile, turning the sound up high and mentally urging Nikki to call him. Fear ran through him and he realised that he was shaking slightly.

"Harry"

He glanced at Leo who placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Come on, let's go inside the lab and get a drink"

"No"

Leo didn't protest, knowing that nothing he could say or do would get Harry away from where he was standing until they had more answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Content warning for the last part of the chapter**_

**Thought I would rewrite this chapter completely, add some more in for Nikki. Poor woman.**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

* * *

Three hours later and both males had made their way into the lab, sitting outside their labs on the sofa, waiting for any reports from the people outside. Neither of them had tried to engage in conversation with the other, knowing that it wasn't needed or even wanted at that time. They had spent some time doing, or trying to do, some of their work, before they had wandered out to sit outside and wait. Harry had spent the forty minutes they had been sitting there, thinking about all the different scenarios in his head, his mind drifting back to all the cases he had worked over the years. He had tried to stop, it just made him want to throw up or punch something, thinking of Nikki in those situations, but his brain wouldn't.

Both men looked towards the stairs when they heard rapid footsteps and a young police officer appeared at the top of them, the pathologists quickly rising to their feet.

"Dr Cunningham Professor Dalton we've found something" the young man explained as he caught his breath "I'm Detective Gibson by the way. I don't know if you've heard about this case, but there has been a connection found with Doctor Alexander's disappearance that may be a lead. In the last few months women have been abducted in the same M.O as Doctor Alexander, they have all been blonde with brown eyes and in professions that require the woman to be highly intelligent, all abducted when they were either getting in their cars or their houses. I'm one of the officers on the case so when I came here I recognised it straight away, no-one has been taken recently that we know of. Not until now anyway"

Harry and Leo took a few seconds to think about it, letting the officer get his breath back from his long spiel.

"Have..have any of these women been found?" Harry enquired with a frown, his heart hammering in his chest, he didn't really want to know the answer anyway. This case hadn't reached their lab, but they had all heard of it, despite it not being common knowledge in the media.

"No" Detective Gibson shook his head and Harry licked his lips, turning away from the young man as the detective's phone rang "Sorry, I have to take this"

As the detective walked away Leo placed his hand on Harry's arm.

"Nikki is a very strong and stubborn woman Harry"

"I know, but against someone like this?" Harry murmured, his voice wavering slightly before he took a deep breath and shook his head "I'll kill that bastard" he whispered, clenching his fist at his side and he saw Leo shake his head.

"That isn't going to help Nikki"

"If Nikki is..if we don't find her in time" Harry told Leo calmly "I don't care what happens, I will find him and I will make him pay" he hissed, yanking his arm away from Leo and walking off down the corridor.

Leo watched him go, knowing that lack of sleep and worry were making Harry act like that. He swallowed heavily and reached into his pocket for his phone, knowing Janet would be awake and worried about Nikki.

* * *

Nikki tried to keep calm as she sat in the dark room, her back up against a wall and her eyes flicking around the small space where she was. She could feel herself being watched but she held her tongue, trying to keep her breathing even as she sat there, the smell of chloroform still up her nose. She had woken up not too long before, her hands and legs free from any ties, and she had crawled to the wall and sat there.

"So I bet you are wondering why you are here" came a voice from next to where Nikki was sitting. She jumped slightly and a chuckle sounded throughout the room as the lights came on and Nikki winced at the sudden rush of light into her eyes. "Well I'm not going to tell you just yet" the man said as he walked across the room and sat on the only chair in the room. He was about six foot tall, short brown hair and deep penetrating blue eyes that Nikki had to look away from, they seemed to bore into her soul. He didn't speak again and it gave Nikki a chance to look around the room, frowning when she saw that it was an ordinary bedroom, the curtains closed at the windows. The carpet was soft, a double bed was situated on the other side of the room, a chest of drawers next to it, a book case filled with books and paintings covered the blue walls as well. This however just scared Nikki even more, it was too normal.

"Not in the talking mood?" the man pouted almost childishly and Nikki looked back at him, seeing him stand up from his chair and walk over to crouch in front of Nikki, taking her chin in his hand and turning her head violently so she was looking him in the eyes, terror obvious in her own now. He grinned and leant forward, forcing his lips onto Nikki own, she tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands tightly in his own and dragged her from the floor onto her feet "Now, you be a good girl won't you?" he whispered to her and Nikki shuddered, her throat closing up as tears formed in her eyes "You'll be nice and quiet for me"

He then chuckled, the noise making Nikki's stomach crawl, pushing her over towards the bed.

"No" Nikki cried out and began to struggle in his grip "Get off me"

"Wow, you're a feisty little one aren't you?" he told her, pushing her onto the bed and then rolling her over, crawling onto the bed as well and pinning her down with one hand as he did so "I like that in a woman" he added as though they were talking over dinner, his free hand reaching for his belt, undoing it as Nikki shook her head, a sob tearing from her throat as she did so. She pushed away from him and jumped off the bed, running to the door and tugging at the handle, a cry falling from her as the door refused to budge. "Did you really think I would be that stupid?" the man asked her and she heard his trousers fall to the floor "Now be a good girl and come here"

"You bastard"

"Hmm, you talk dirty as well" he grinned and Nikki turned to look at him just as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back over to the bed.

"You bastard let me go" she yelled at him, falling onto the bed and turning over to see him pushing down his boxers, stepping out of them and kneeling on the bed before pushing up the skirt she had on, a smile on his face.

"Now relax" he told her, placing his hand over her mouth as he slipped his hand up her thigh.

Nikki felt and heard herself sob as she closed her eyes and tried to block him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you all because I love you all very much. Thank you for your glorious reviews, you make me very very happy.**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

* * *

Two days after Nikki had disappeared and they still had no leads. Harry and Leo had been unable to get much information out of the police, they were merely friends of a victim, the police unable to give them information even if they wanted to. This had enraged Harry even more, until Leo had calmed him down and made him see straight. They both still had work to do and Harry had all but buried himself in the new case he had, despite it being a simple death by natural causes in a nursing home, it had allowed him to bury himself away for hours on end and think of nothing but his case. It was strangely calming, and only when he paused and looked up for Nikki to ask her something did he remember everything that was going on. Leo meanwhile was trying his hardest to be strong for Harry, trying not to think about what may be happening to the woman he thought of as a daughter, if he broke then Harry wouldn't have the support that he needed right now. Janet was a big help as well, he could open up to her where he couldn't open up to Harry.

"Why haven't they found her yet?"

"Harry…." Leo started and shook his head when he heard the younger man's voice, Harry having walked into his office with a mug in his hand, obviously on a break "It's been two days. They'll find her"

"But in what state Leo?" Harry shouted and slammed the mug down onto the ledge that ran along the large window leading out onto Leo's balcony, coffee spilling over the top "Who knows what that bastard has done to her already. I keep imagining.." he trailed off and closed his eyes, turning away from Leo a desperate sob that he had been unable to stop, fell from his throat and he took a deep breath. "I always thought I would be there for her, I promised myself and I promised Nikki that I would always be there for her. Whenever she's been hurt in the past I've been there and I've..." he trailed off and Leo walked over to him, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze "What will I do without her?" he whispered and Leo felt his heart break at the lost tone in which Harry spoke.

"You won't have to find out because it won't happen"

"How can you say that?" Harry shouted, waving his hand at the view of London from the large windows "Where is she Leo? Where?"

Leo gave Harry a small shake of his head, not knowing what to say to comfort the younger man who just turned and walked from his office without another word.

* * *

Nikki jumped and looked up from where she was curled up at the top of the bed, her legs pulled up to her chest and Paradise Lost resting on them. She swallowed heavily when she saw the man stroll into the room, closing and locking the door with one of the many keys he kept on his key chain, placing it in his inside jacket pocket and hanging the jacket out of her reach on a hook.

"Hello Princess" the man said cheerfully as he turned to smile at her, receiving a blank look back from her before she looked back down at the book again "No 'hello'?" the man asked as he sat himself on the edge of the bed, Nikki automatically moving her legs closer to her as she glanced up at him again, meeting his eyes this time. "How are you feeling?"

"You bastard" Nikki hissed and the man chuckled, reaching over and taking a strand of Nikki's blonde hair in his hand, running it through his fingers causing her to shudder slightly in disgust and turn away from him. Her face ached from the bruise spread across the right side of it, over her nose and over her cheek, her lip split and a cut on her left cheek where he had lashed out at her while holding his keys. He had apologised afterwards, cleaning her up and bringing her some extra food with her dinner. He then let go of her hair and leant forward covering her lips with his own as he pushed her down onto the bed, throwing the book to the floor. Nikki struggled but he was too strong for her, pushing her down onto her back and running his hand up her thigh, breaking the kiss and looking down at her.

"You are by far the most feisty woman I have had"

"You bastard" Nikki repeated, she hurt all over but she refused to not fight him. She could block him out during his abuse, but sometimes she was brought back to reality by the pain, she refused to break down though. She was strong and she was going to fight him for as long as she could. "Do you know who I work with?"

"Hmm" he nodded as he kissed his way down her neck and she closed her eyes, pushing back her tears as she tried to imagine someone else doing that to her, refusing to picture Harry as she had done the first time, she didn't want his image tarnished by the man who had her now. "The police, they haven't caught me yet"

"You think they won't?"

"I think I'm too cleaver for their tiny little minds" he whispered into his ear and Nikki fought the urge to smile. He had an ego, she knew that would be his downfall.

* * *

"Harry you need to rest" Leo told his friend as he walked in to the locker room, Harry sitting on the bench in the middle of the lockers, staring at the floor with a blank look on his face "When was the last time you slept?"

Harry shrugged and continued to stare at the floor, Leo sighing and walking over to him, sitting himself down next to the younger man who glanced up at him.

"I don't…." Harry started and shook his head "Yesterday?" he shrugged as he answered Leo's question "I can't sleep Leo. I keep imagining..." he swallowed heavily and looked away from Leo as the older man nodded "It's like…my life has stopped because Nikki isn't in it, even though it happens at the end of every day, I see her at work and outside of work, then we go home but I know I'll see her the next day or call her or something but now…." he trailed off and looked up at Leo, his eyes slightly glassy with tears "I shouldn't be allowed to relax properly, not while she's still not here with me..us"

"Nikki wouldn't want you doing this Harry" Leo placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "She wouldn't want you making yourself ill, and anyway, if you exhaust yourself or make yourself ill who is going to tell Nikki where you are when we find her?" he gave Harry a small smile and a nod "I certainly won't because she'll be angry that you allowed yourself to get like this, and you know as well as I that an angry Nikki is a force to be reckoned with.

This got him the chuckle that he had been looking for and Harry nodded once.

"Okay"

"Go home and sleep properly Harry, and I mean properly"

Harry nodded once again and gave Leo a small smile, standing up and running one hand over his face.

"Thank you Leo"

Leo just shook his head and watched as Harry walked from the locker room without another glance back, the older pathologist sighing and reaching into his pocket for his mobile, texting Janet and telling her that Harry had finally promised to get some proper rest.

* * *

Harry lay in bed trying to fight the urge to close his eyes, images of Nikki in the clutches of the person who had her kept popping up every time he closed his eyes and he dug his finger nails into his arm to stop himself from drifting off. He stared at the wall next to his bed, trying to think of what would happen when they found Nikki, how he would help her get better, look after her and finally admit his feelings towards her. He hoped with everything that he had that he wasn't too late.

His eyes slid shut and he didn't fight it anymore, relaxing as the images of Nikki smiling at him came to the forefront of his mind.


End file.
